User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Lak's Video GameRap Battles! Red VS Blue
Hey ya'll, I'm back with another Lak's Video Game Rap Battles. We have Red from Pokemon VS Blue form Pokemon fighting to see who is hte better Pokemon Master. Itunes Cover made by Noah, thank you, Noah. The Battle: LAK'S VIDEO GAME RAP BATTLES RED VS BLUE BEGIN! Blue: Well look who it is! I’m the champion now, don’t even try, You must be smokin’ Bulbasaur if you think you’re gonna strive, Burn you like a Charizard, beat your ass Black and Blue, My gramps is a professor, your daddy went and ran off without you! Go back to your house and twiddling the joystick on your NES, It takes just one ‘mon to show the world that I’m the best, Giga Impacts on you, you won’t have a chance to recover, Red has blacked out, I’m sending him running back to his mother! He’s getting smothered, no rest from my battle raps, just watch, Your counterpart is a retard, mine has cheerleaders on his crotch, It’s a filler, I’m a killer, call this a movie thriller, Beat you worse than your gigantic loss on top of Mt. Silver! Red: My counterpart is a retard? Just please think over your facts, Even he can defeat you in just six different attacks, Burn me like a Charizard? I’ll douse your flame (like a Squirtle), Quit boasting about your championship, your five minutes of fame is in peril, Your raps made me Snore so Munch on these rhymes, I’m rocking the Elite Four, you beating them must’ve taken multiple times, There’s no way you can hurt me, my legacy will just live on, I’m practically the whole face of this series (POKEMON!) You’re just the annoying rival who only cares about winning, Everyone knew you would fail just from the beginning, You’re like a Magikarp, you’ll be wiped out by my Pikachu, Like your style, you stink! So smell ya later, Blue! Blue: Nice job stealing my phrase, you messed up your own flow, Expecting to be beat me with those shit raps? You’re Slow, Bro, Go crazy like a Primeape, eat you like Gyarados, Not accepting that you’ll lose is just even more morose! Red: You barely put any Heart or Soul in that verse, it was whack, All you say is “smell ya later” you can’t talk smack! You fail miserably in everything you do! Hear that laughter? I’ll chop you down like the tree you were fucking named after! Leaf: That’s enough, like my name, you’re gonna be the ones to fall, You motherfuckers are incompetent, I’m the one who’s gonna catch em’ all, Not some wanna be black guy (Hey!) or a “strong” silent type (Hey!), The first MC girl from pokemon’s gonna be the one to bring the hype! Let’s start with Red here, the guy who thinks he’ll live on in legacy, Newsflash, asshole, that’s what you think, your heresy, You got a Blastoise, a Charizard, a Venusaur, and even a Pikachu, But none of them can ever match up to defeat my crew! And you, you’re looking Blue, what’s wrong, don’t want your ass beat, Just face it! Even Red of all people can make you drown in defeat, Bury you and your pokemon in a Tower! Why do you look so down? Is it because you always end up with a messed up name? (Ass Clown!) I’m glowing Green with luck, shining brighter than a Pearl, You two dumb mother fuckers are Red and Blue: caused by a girl! Who won? Blue Red Leaf Category:Blog posts